Ellen Crozier
|gender = Female |age = 19 |height = 5'8" |weight = Unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Amber |birthday = 12th May |blood type = B+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = House of Crozier (Through Familiar Relations) |occupation = ; ; |team = |partner = None Known |base of operations = |previous occupation = Noblewoman |previous team = House of Crozier |previous partner = Leonard Crozier |status = Active |relatives = Leonard Crozier(Older Brother) Alexandra Crozier(Mother) Unnamed Father |bounty = 75,000,000 |devil fruit = N/A |weapons = N/A |haki = Busoshoku Haki |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Ellen Crozier (エレン.クロジーエア Eren Kurojiiea) now known by most people as Ivy (甘葛 Amazura "Lit"; Sweet Arrowroot), is a recently emerging . She hails from the noble House of Crozier, but was strictly against its ways once she was finally revealed to what was going on in the outside world. For this reason, she didn't tolerate her elders' advice, and stormed off on her own, becoming a Pirate, to prove that she was both strong, and that they were all weak. Though unknown how, she got in contact with the , and subsequently became a in one of their divisions, due to having extensive training in both Martial Arts and by way of her older brother, Leonard Crozier, who supported her decision. Due to the influence of her father and mother, her bounty stands at a rather hefty 75,000,000, despite having done very little to earn it. Appearance Ivy has taken care to distinguish herself as an individual after running away from her paternal household. Due to this, it can be seen that Ivy regularly adorns a very serious expression, and commonly stands proudly rather than sullenly. Ivy is a determined, focused woman, who wishes nothing more than to achieve her ambitions, something reflected in her general appearance quite easily. Most apparent within Ivy's appearance is her height. She is shown to be tall enough to be a match for most men, leaving some to be slightly deterred in flirting with her, which is all the better for Ivy. Ivy also shows to have a rather trim figure, but her curves are quite pronounced, particularly her bust-size, which cannot be hidden despite her loose-fit clothing. If her clothing is accidentally ripped within battle, it can also be seen that her abdomen is quite toned, and that she has worked out significantly to gain particularly high physical strength. Furthermore, Ivy's hair has grown out quite well. It is a orange-like brown color, being naturally wavy, and rarely styled. To some extent, it appears rather messy, which doesn't matter much to Ivy. To compliment her hair color, Ellen has daunting amber eyes, which are focused and narrow in almost all situations. In terms of attire, Ivy prefers loose-fit, casual clothing. She will never go out of her way to dress in a peculiar fashion, and will wear whatever is available to her in the situation. One of her more preferred outfits is a simple lavender top-skirt that covers from her collar-bones all the way down to her lower-thighs. It has a slight v-neck, and due to the belt tied at her torso, it makes her bust-size slightly more pronounced. It is long-sleeved, the sleeves being slightly puffed near the forearm, and having darker purple lining at the bottom of the skirt. For footwear, Ivy is seen wearing a calf-length pair of black boots which help her to move in almost any environment. Obviously, as a noblewoman, Ellen was much more conservative about her appearance. Regularly seen to adorn herself, Ellen knew very little aside from herself, being a narcissist in some ways. She generally wore very expensive attires, commonly consisting of very flamboyant dresses with glistening adornments and the like. What Ellen used to also do was style her hair quite significantly. Sometimes she would wear it as a bun, or put it as a high ponytail with an elaborate ribbon used to tie it. Ivy detests those times, and has discarded the way that she used to get ready. All Ivy does to get ready is put a slight tint of make-up on, most of the time just basic foundation, lipstick and eyeshadow, and comb her hair so it doesn't get in her way. Personality Ellen has now obtained split-personality disorder thanks to the sudden realization of what the world goes through while she sat at home playing dolls and dress-up. This realization caused her to take a dramatic look at how she lived her life, and internally she both scorned herself and wanted to remain at home, as the delicate girl she was. For this reason, Ellen normally adopts the personality of Ivy in order to make sure she doesn't break down from what happens around her. But subconsciously, it is Ellen's personality which manages to get her through most situations. Through daily encounters, Ellen makes herself further believe that Ivy is in fact another person, a guardian to her. Despite countless attempts to make her understand otherwise, Ellen has ingrained this fact deep within her heart, making it almost impossible for her to hear others. Ivy's Personality Ivy is the predominant personality within Ellen's mind, especially after becoming an official pirate. Having accepted this as one of her personalities, Ellen has no trouble "handing her the plate" for most situations, making it seem as if she was dependent on her to exist. Ivy exists as the stronger of the duo. Ivy is fully capable of acting with a level-head in most situations, but sometimes lets her temper get the better of her. She is a strong-willed woman, whose conviction is something that allows her to get through most situations with ease. Ivy rarely backs down from a challenge, and is fully aware of the consequences behind every one of her actions. She acts as a responsible leader, who can use her charismatic nature to persuade others to help her in any tasks. She does not like taking favors however, finding debts to be rather irksome to pay off. In terms of mannerisms, Ivy generally appears to be disrespectful, or rather, treats everyone as equals. Honorifics aren't a part of conversation when Ivy is concerned, and she would normally refer directly to people's first names, losing all forms of etiquette. Ivy isn't shy, and she is a sociable person, who can interact with people and make new friends (or enemies) in a fly. She generally is able to talk extensively about various things, making it very easy for people to discern whether to like her or hate her. Within a battle situation, Ivy shows to be very ruthless and level-headed. As a Pirate, she cannot show mercy, for dishonorable people will take advantage of that. Thus, she has become one of those people. She will hit under the belt, she will poke you between the eyes, she will act uncharacteristically, all in order to win. To move closer to her goals, Ivy will do anything, and will pummel anyone to the ground. Ellen's Personality Ellen's personality is the one suppressed beneath it all. Unaccustomed to the world outside of the shell she was brought up in, Ellen has no idea how to respond to situations that she is pitted in. Thus, she subconsciously relies on everything around her. She is akin to a puppeteer, in the sense that she is fully capable of doing everything on her own, but feels as if she is inadequate for the job. One of the most prominent ways of showing this is through her development of the "Ivy" personality, which is simply an offshoot of her own determination, manifested in a much more extremist manner. Ellen is a feminine, tender, delicate individual, according to her parents. She doesn't like conflict, and prefers to close her eye to anything that does not appease her. She is particularly selective about the people she interacts with, almost completely eliminating her friend circle simply because they weren't of the same social status as herself. Ellen sees things with their monetary value, and very little else. She is incapable of acting based purely on emotions, simply because her own selfishness is far beyond that. Later, Ellen realized that such a portion of her exists. She appears to think of herself as an individual desperately clinging on methods of survival. Blackmail is one of her most favored methods; as it further gives her insight into an individual's various weaknesses, which she exploits wholeheartedly. Though delicate, Ellen can be considered akin to a ; luring people into her trap of innocence, before devouring them whole in her desire to become the best. Ellen is a perfectionist, of course; apparent through the means in which she makes herself look the best, even within a battle situation. She makes sure that she employs the most flashy of moves, while being sure to win through them. Leonard has commented that, the day when Ellen does realize her inner strength is simply an offshoot of her perfectionism, that will be the day that she will prove that she is much stronger than she looks. The defining characteristic that Ellen has, above all else, is the capacity to look forward; unnerved by any and all obstacles that are in her path, by navigating around them, making contingencies, getting back up and trying and alternative method. All of this tactical prowess is what defines Ellen as different from others, as if she were an animal in a large rainforest, who existed solely to survive among the larger mammals that existed with her. Background Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Attributes Martial Arts Rokushiki : (六式 Six Styles) is a unique combat form that revolves around the mastery of six specific techniques to enhance the physical body and make the individuals akin to superhumans without truly requiring the said physical strength. These techniques are, Kami-e, Geppo, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai and the final technique achieved after mastering the six initial techniques, Rokuogan. The level of ability that an individual possesses with these techniques is measured through a scale known as (道力 Power). Ellen is capable of utilizing every single Rokushiki technique, being considered skilled enough with each one to combat even a with her skill. However, due to her own insistence, Ellen has specialized in only a couple of techniques in order to bolster her combat style. These techniques are: Rankyaku and Soru. Ellen's Doriki measured at 750, which is notably high. Aside from her Doriki, Ellen has shown ingenuity in the utilization of Rokushiki. Because she understands that each technique derives from a principle of martial arts, Ellen has done extensive research in order to flesh out her theoretical knowledge of these techniques. This allows her to employ them with a much wider range of applications, inter-linking their uses with her own martial arts style to overwhelm an opponent; particularly through a constant shift in her overall combat form. What is also peculiar about Ellen's own utilization of her Rokushiki techniques is that she, unlike others, has shown the ability to link them together into an almost seamless combat form. One after another, she is able to change her distance from an enemy, as well as the approach she fights them with; giving her a tenacity that would give most inexperienced fighters a rather irritable time. Rankyaku : (嵐脚 Storm Leg) is a technique of the Rokushiki that employs a very sharp movement of the legs at high speeds in order to compress the air around it to a point where it can be fired as a projectile of air; the particular projectile being in the form of a blade that shows high levels of cutting power. Ellen has shown particular expertise over this particular technique, partially due to being the first technique of the Rokushiki she had learnt under her brother, and the other reason being because she held an unexplained fondness for it. Rankyaku appears to be a core aspect of Ellen's fighting style; mastering it to such a degree that she can employ it as a blade, a powerful gust with explosive properties if reaching the right velocity, alter its direction, and even use it to bolster her own physical movement through acceleration by the wind. Ellen regularly uses Rankyaku as her sole means of ranged combat; effectively utilizing it along with powerful punches as a distraction, while her lower body uses the momentum formed from her acrobatic method of combat to both evade enemies, and annihilate them through the employment of the air blades. She has even shown enough skill to use the said technique with other limbs, using her Haki as a means to make her durable enough to move at such speeds; as to make sure the friction does not burn her other limbs. She has created a number of variations to this single technique, her fascination bordering on obsession with its mastery. *'Rankyaku "Baratsuki"' (嵐脚ばら突き Storm Leg: Scattering Thrust): This particular variation of Rankyaku is the one that Ellen is most proficient with. Whenever confronted with a combat situation, Ellen's "Baratsuki" serves as an instantaneous surprise technique that would leave most on the edge, if not defeated outright. It involves the simple process of the Rankyaku, albeit used on the upper body instead of the lower body. However, rather than being an instantaneous swipe of the hand, Ellen utilizes controlled use of her own Busoshoku Haki on her arms in order to create a constant rotational force with the friction exhibited by both of her hands, thus allowing for the extreme pressure of the Rankyaku to collect at the center of her hands before being expelled as a powerful blast of pressure enough to cause explosive impact. Notably, her mastery of this technique is quite refined, enough to use it without warning, and for many to mistake it as a Devil Fruit ability. *'Rankyaku "Nukite"' (嵐脚貫手 Storm Leg: Crossbeam Hand): A much more simple variation of Rankyaku which utilizes Haki as a medium to harden her own hand, increasing the friction of its rotational force by acting as armor of sorts. This then causes the Rankyaku to both be unable to damage her skin while allowing for the frictional force to be expressed as a wave of pressure from her hand, quickly allowing for a small distance to be bridged between her and her opponent, acting as a mid-ranged technique. She can utilize multiple "Nukite" in rapid succession, and can even condense the technique to become a powerful piercing agent. *'Rankyaku "Tetsusode"' (嵐脚鉄袖 Storm Leg: Iron Sleeve): A defensive variation of the Nukite, which utilizes the friction aspect of the Busoshoku Haki in order to cause the Rankyaku to rotate around the arm as a whirlwind of sorts. This whirlwind acts as a means to defend Ellen while allowing for her immediately switch to offense based on her current preference. :*'Rankyaku "Tetsusode Yoroi"' (嵐脚鉄袖鎧 Storm Leg: Iron Sleeve Armor): A technique under construction, and thus, the details aren't known. However, Ellen aims it to be the "perfected armor of Rankyaku", indicative at the dangers behind the technique. Soru : (剃 Shave) is another technique of the Rokushiki which utilizes the legs. Instead of increasing its movement speed to create a wave of pressure, the user must create a repeated movement with their legs in order to increase their leg strength to the point where they may vanish and subsequently appear at another area in nothing more than a blink of an eye. This technique is difficult to master by conventional means, and thus, Ellen had excessively trained in its use to overcome her own limitations in terms of physical speed. While her natural lithe frame provides her with great agility, the addition of Soru simply ups this combat style another notch. She has shown to quickly alternate distances from short-range to long-range using Soru based on what she deems appropriate. Her skill is enough to easily outclass Marines up to a Commodore level. *'Soru "Kamisori Kotsu"' (剃刀骨 Razor Bone): A very unique technique which combines Busoshoku Haki with Soru of all things. It is a technique not completely mastered by Ellen, and thus rarely used unless in simulations. The technique itself uses Busoshoku Haki as an invisible aura or armor surrounding the entirety of the bottle, in an akin manner to how used it in his demonstration with . From here, Ellen utilizes the principles of the Soru technique to shuffle her feet up and down at massive speeds before moving upwards: utilizing the speed and force from the movement, the Haki moves outward rather than with her, allowing for techniques to be repelled. Because of the intricate manner in which this can be prepared, it's a difficult technique to use in battle as of yet. Haki Busoshoku Haki Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Revolutionary Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User